The present invention relates to an arrangement for ventilating a passenger space of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to distributing airflow into the passenger space through an air permeable roof lining.
European Patent Application EP-A2-0255004 discloses an arrangement for ventilating a passenger space in an automobile where there is at least one wall less channel having focused air flow issuing from at least one throw nozzle. The flow is to an interspace between a vehicle roof and an air-permeable roof lining. The airflow reenters the passenger space in a distributed form.
A known arrangement for ventilating a motor vehicle includes air flow from the windshield through an interspace between the vehicle roof and a roof lining provided with air outlet openings into the passenger space. In such an arrangement, a wall-less air flow channel is provided in a central region of the windshield, to which channel there are assigned an air outlet nozzle in the center of the dashboard, separate from a defroster, for a focused air flow of low turbulence, and a funnel leading into the interspace in the region of the upper edge of the windshield.
The roof lining is provided, at least in regions lying directly above the seats of the passenger space, with outlet openings which are preferably designed with variable air passage cross section in such a way that the air flow issuing from each outlet opening can be adjusted individually at the respective passenger locations. For adjusting the individual air flow preferably perforated registers and possibly grilles are provided, by which the air flow issuing from the interspace is variable as to quantity and direction. Separate deflecting or guiding elements are required for the desired even flow of the air flowing horizontally into the interspace, and no outlet openings can be provided in the roof lining in the immediate inflow region of the air entering via the wall-less air flow channel along the windshield.